Perseus
Perseus is a clothing store in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V that sells expensive suits and flashy clothes. It is one of only three clothing chains where the player can purchase clothes in GTA IV, the other two being the Russian Shop and Modo, but it is the most upscale clothing store available to the player in the game. Perseus is based on Versace and Hermes. Evidence for a Versace link can be send on Versace logos, which features the head of Medusa. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a Greek hero who killed Medusa by beheading her, and he is also shown on the Perseus logo in game. The Perseus logo is stylistically very similar to the Hermès logo, and both brands are named after characters in Greek/Roman mythology. Carmen Ortiz and Alex Chilton prefer Niko to wear clothes from Perseus. The stores are not accessible in both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description in view.]]There are two Perseus shops in Liberty City, both in Algonquin, but the clothes remain the same; one is in Middle Park East and the other is in The Exchange. There is no cash register and a guard, who will tell Niko to "use it or put it away" if he has a weapon equipped. In certain missions, such as Final Interview, Three Leaf Clover, Undertaker, Pegorino's Pride and Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, you have to wear clothing from Perseus. Marcus (the store attendant and customer assistant of Perseus, whose name is only revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony) often compliments Niko if he is wearing clothes from Perseus. The player can download a Perseus theme for their phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. The player also gets a text message from Brucie Kibbutz soon after unlocking Algonquin, following Blow Your Cover, telling him to "look VIP" and buy some clothes from Perseus. Appearance Being a top-of-the-line business, Perseus has an elegant appearance inside and out. Inside is Marcus, who serves as the attendant cashier, and one security guard. The guard will yell at Niko should he be holding a weapon. There are two rows of clothing and some additional clothing hanging on the wall. Marcus's attitude towards the player depends on how the player is dressed. He remarks favorably towards any article of clothing the player wears that has been purchased from Perseus. While generally commenting negatively towards other forms of clothing. For example, should the player wear a Perseus suit with boots from the Russian Shop, Marcus may praise the suit, but recommends changing the shoes to some from Perseus. In relation to his seemingly fashionable behavior, Marcus can be scared off easily and has a high-pitched voice. If Niko harms him, he runs off and the security guard attacks Niko starting a fight. List of clothing Unlike those from the Russian Shop and Modo, available suits are sold with both pants and a top (jacket and shirt/turtleneck, with an occasional tie). However, certain slacks and footwear are still sold separately. Note that certain articles of Perseus clothing differ between the console and PC versions. These include the "turtleneck" suits, which are replaced in the PC version by three-button jacket and vest suits; the generic three-piece suit, the jacket of which is unbuttoned in the console versions, but buttoned up in the PC version; and the loafers and Suede Bucks, which are replaced in the PC version by Oxfords and Suede Wingtips, respectively. Their colors remain generally consistent. The following lists all available clothing in Perseus. The names of the clothing in the PC version are italicized: Gallery Image:Perseus-GTA4-MiddleParkEastexterior.jpg|The storefront of the Middle Park East Perseus. Image:Perseus-GTA4-Exchangeexterior.jpg|The storefront of the Exchange Perseus. Image:Perseus-perseus-onyx-suit.jpg|Niko in a Perseus suit, particularly the Perseus Onyx Suit. perseus02_c_h.png|Perseus advertisement Kovčeg.jpg|Gay Tony's Perseus suitcase. Perseus novčanik 1.jpg|Arnaud's Perseus wallet. fidle89_perseusv.jpg|A Perseus store in GTA V Trivia *The guard in Perseus is the same NPC model as the man outside the LC Fight Club, and Abdul Amir's bodyguard, as shown in the mission Caught with your Pants Down. *Strangely, if you get into a fight with the guard at Perseus and the police see him attacking Niko, they will fire at the bodyguard, not even attempting to arrest him. *When you purchase a full suit at Perseus (a suit that includes both a jacket and trousers) the game automatically changes your previous top/bottoms to those of the full suit. However, the full suits can still be combined with clothes from Modo or the Russian Shop. This can be done by purchasing clothes from either shop while wearing the Perseus suit. This can be accomplished in the wardrobe also, by selecting a full suit and accepting to wear it, but then re-entering the Wardrobe and navigating through other purchased clothing (when navigating through the wardrobe, push the analogue stick to the right, this will avoid re-selecting a full suit. If you do select a full suit by accident, leave the wardrobe and re-enter it). *The name "Perseus" most likely refers to the mythological character Perseus, though it might be the Estonian "Perse uss", which means "assworm". *Perseus, along with Modo and the Russian Shop cannot be entered in The Lost And Damned or The Ballad Of Gay Tony. *Apparently, Marcus had his nipple pierced. When you run into him, he may say, "Ow, you hurt my nipple ring!". *It's possible to kill the cashier and the guard by pushing them into the shelves and tables in the store and the player will not gain any wanted stars for killing them. However, the game will still chide the player, stating "You cannot buy clothes if there is nobody alive to man the cash register. Control yourself.". *Perseus may be open before the first bridge is unlocked as in The Lost And Damned Credits, Niko can be seen wearing a Perseus outfit even though you can also see that the bridge is still closed. *Perseus can be found in GTA V however inaccessible. *Tracey's number plate on her car says "P3RSEUS" *A large inaccessible Perseus can be found on Portola Drive in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. See Also *Clothing in GTA IV *Modo *Russian Shop de:Perseus es:Perseus pl:Perseus sv:Perseus Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Clothing Stores Category:Corporations